10 years
by Dis1832
Summary: Rosalie's 10 year high school reunion brings back memories.


**Hey guys! I wrote this because we got a new prompt this week and the prompt is: "She dragged the _ out of the closet. It didn't look bad for something that was _." Needless to say, I saw the prompt and this plot bunny formed.**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters. I just like to play with them ;)**

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I hissed and threw the envelope on the ground. I ran both of my hands through my hair, agitatedly.

"Rose!" I heard my cousin, Alice, scream and her footsteps neared me.

 _This couldn't be happening. It couldn't have been ten years already._

"Is this what has you so aggravated?" I whipped my head to look at Alice holding the cause of my anger: an invite to my ten-year high school reunion.

I huffed, "Throw that thing away. There's no way in hell I'm going." I turned away from her and the invite and headed towards my bar.

"Rose! You have to go! Show him how much you've grown!" Alice pleaded as she followed close behind.

I scoffed and downed my glass of tequila in one gulp.

"I left that place ten years ago, Alice, and I have no plans to ever go back."

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen, if you don't go then you'll regret this."

I rolled my eyes, "Please Alice, I don't need to hear this."

I heard her huff, "You're coming with me, Rose." Her small hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the stairs.

"Alice!" I tried to get her to let go but it was futile.

We were heading towards my bedroom or more precisely, my walk-in closet.

"Alice, no, please." I begged, quickly realizing what she was hoping to achieve by coming in here.

My pleas fell on deaf ears. She dragged the book out of the closet. It didn't look bad for something that was ten years old.

"Here, Rosalie." Alice said as she held the book in her outstretched hand. I gulped and took it from her.

"I'll leave you alone now. Please think about this, Rose." Alice whispered and dropped a kiss on my head before she left.

I stared at the yearbook in my hands. I never thought I'd be face-to-face with this again. I had left my past behind when I left Forks.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand over the cover, delicately.

I clenched my hands while unwanted memories surfaced in my mind.

In junior high, I was no one special. I had my group of friends and I was content with my life.

The summer before freshman year, I matured. I grew several inches, my boobs grew two sizes bigger, my waist was teeny tiny, and I had legs that went on for miles.

In high school, I was known as the hottest girl in the whole school and every guy wanted me to be their girlfriend.

I had one guy in mind that I wanted to notice me: Jacob Black. He was Quileute but had decided to attend school in Forks during junior high. We were friends, but I was hoping to be more.

Unfortunately, another guy had noticed me and decided he wanted me to be his. The boy's name was Emmett McCarty, son of Dale McCarty. His father was the best attorney in town. Everyone wanted to be Emmett's girlfriend. I, on the other hand, did not.

My parents were over the moon about Emmett wanting to date me. I had no choice but to go out with him. In school, I quickly became known as Rosalie Lillian Hale, Emmett McCarty's Girlfriend. I still remember Jake's disappointed face when he heard the news.

My life wasn't my own anymore. My parents dictated every part of it.

For instance, I wasn't allowed to eat what I wanted because I couldn't afford to lose my figure. I had to keep Emmett interested.

My parents didn't care about me. They only saw me as Emmett's girlfriend. I was their ticket to the top. My mother proved it when she slapped me for mentioning my desire to break things off with Emmett when I was seventeen.

My dreams of being with Jake seemed nonexistent.

I was stuck in my own personal hell for four years.

Finally, it all came to a head on graduation day. Emmett ended things and I was finally free.

I shook my head and realized I had been stuck in my thoughts all this time. I wiped the tears from my eyes and put away the yearbook.

I had left Forks the very next day and headed to New York City to live with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle, Alice's parents. My parents were so angry, but I didn't care. I changed my last name to Cullen and I've been living in New York ever since.

Alice could go to hell. There was no way I was going.

*~R&J*~

 _I should've known not to bet against Alice._

Speaking of Alice, she dressed me in a red cut out dress and black stiletto heels.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the Forks High School Gym doors. The reunion committee couldn't afford having the party any place else, apparently. Not much has changed.

I could hear the whispers as I walked confidently to the sign in booth.

I grabbed my nametag and looked around the gym. The place hadn't changed a bit.

"Rosalie?" I felt my stomach cramp. _Oh no…_

I turned around, "Emmett." I said, coldly.

"Wow babe! You look amazing!"

 _He hadn't changed one bit, either._

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aw come on, Rosie," I hated that fucking nickname, "Let's find a quiet place to talk. I've been trying to reach you ever since we broke up. I've missed you. I made a mistake."

I laughed, "No thanks, Emmett."

I saw his jaw drop. "Excuse me?"

I sneered, "You heard me. I'm not that high school girl, Emmett. I've grown up, something you obviously haven't achieved yet." I turned my back and walked away. I was done with this reunion.

"Fuck you, Rosalie!"

I laughed and waved my middle finger in the air.

"Rose?" I knew that voice.

"Jake?" I turned and there he was.

 _Maybe my dream isn't so nonexistent anymore._

* * *

 **Please R &R! I didn't really like the way it came out, but Rosalie wouldn't shut up in my head. I wanted to go in a slightly different direction by having Rose be an outcast, but you can only guess how that went. Rosalie cussed me out...she really didn't appreciate the way I wanted to write this story. LOL**


End file.
